


She Whom One Loves Best

by lameafpun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: They're chill. This is them, and they're not sorry about it.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	She Whom One Loves Best

It wasn’t what she had necessarily expected when she was younger. For one thing, she was definitely older than she thought she’d be — which wasn’t bad at all, but Nancy couldn’t help but check the beginnings of crows feet in the mirror.

“Nancy!” Mike calls into the room. Nancy yanks her eyes away from the mirror and smooths down her dress before striding over to the door.

“I’m ready.”

The surety doesn’t stop the nervousness bubbling in her stomach as she stands at the on the little platform, breathing in the flowery scent of roses and lilies and tulips woven into the arch she was standing under. There was a buzz in her bones that glued her eyes to the doorway, waiting for —

“Barb.” Nancy breathed out. Her dad was escorting her down the aisle, teary-eyed and with a rainbow flag pinned to his lapel.

They ascend the stairs and Nancy has to take a breath.

“Hey Nance. Fancy seeing you here.” Barb’s lips quirk into a smile even as her eyes shine, and Nancy can’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that is a line from sappho's poems and i'm not sorry about it


End file.
